The Monsters Champion
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Set after the Elimination Chamber PPV


Gold, once again I have gold. And not that piddling Unified Tag Team bullshit, those are toss away titles but this...this is the World Heavy Weight belt. This title shows the world what I've always known, that I'm the best in the world at what I do. It feels good around my waist and despite the few soot marks from the unfortunate mishap before the Chamber is glittering proudly. I haven't even went and had the name plate changed yet, not because I'm pompous and want everyone to see who I beat, but because I have plans for this before it gets it's rightful owners name bestowed upon it. Plans that involve a certain tall, bald man with piercing eyes.

The backstage area is in complete and utter chaos, stage crew running around trying to escape the wrath of Mark while trainers are trying to calm the raging large man down so that they can administer burn ointment to angry red flesh. A slight twinge of remorse courses through me and I momentarily think about going over and offering my apologies for not going easy on him. However right now I love my skin too much to go over and try it, if there is one thing I've learned is that when the Big Dog growls you stay away. Don't believe me, look up all the others that mysteriously been wished the best in their future endeavors, more than likely a sour run in with Mark Calaway proceeded the lay off, or better yet, wait until later and ask the incompetent tapeworm that sent Mark up in flames.

However the man I'm looking for isn't in that crowd surrounding Mark so I move on, patting the heavy gold around my waist and smiling. I start down towards where the locker rooms are situated and wonder if he had been given one of his own or if he had been shuffled back into the communal one reserved for newbies and lower card talent. My searching didn't take long as when I turned the corner I seen him coming out from catering with the weaselly little prick he'd faced earlier. My eyes narrowed when they stopped and the annoying Scots man put his hand on Glenn's arm and practically purred up at him, his eyes shining a little too much for my liking.

Not that I care who Glenn talks to, he's own man. All that matters to me is that he's ready to give me what I need and how I need it the minute I come to him. The audacity of the dirty blonde is astounding; his hand moves slowly up from Glenn's arm to a more intimate place on his chest, his fingers splayed over his dusky pink flat nipples. With a possessive growl that I may or may not admit to later, I storm over and push my way between them, making sure that my ass is pressed as close to Glenn as possible as I glare and snarl at him.

"Hey, Loch Ness..."

"Mah name is Drew...."

"Yeah, yeah I could care less, save it for someone who wants to hear a pitbull choking on gravel." I snap, pressing back against Glenn lightly moving my hips.

"Can Ah help you?"

"Yeah ya can. First you can take your ass on down the road. There ain't nothing here for you, ever." I put as much disdain into my voice as I could, narrowing my eyes and curling my lip back into a snarl. "And second you can learn proper pronunciation so people can understand what in the hell you're saying."

He opened his mouth to say something but Glenn must have done or mouthed something because he closed his mealy mouth and inclined his head at me, a mocking smile on his face as he moved away, his non-existent hips attempting a sway that made him look like he was trying to keep an invisible hoola-hoop in play. Slight vibrations shook my back and I narrowed my eyes further as I turned around and glared up at Glenn, taking in his quirked lips and glowing eyes.

"What?!"

"Can we say jealous much?" He chuckled as he ghosted the back of his knuckles over my cheek.

"I'm not jealous." I scoffed even though I felt the beginning of my desire for the large man starting to stir at just the small touch.

"Really? Then you won't mind if I go out for drinks with Drew when I get back to the hotel."

His voice was so steady, not so much as a waver to tip me off and his face, his handsome face was as blank as that Shaemus kid is pale. I hate that he had this power over me, it's not fucking fair. He should be the one staring at me trying to figure out if I'm lying or something, not the other way around. His brown eyes are clear, no laughter, no mocking, nothing. It's as if he really is just telling me, like one friend to another about his plans for this evening, but that's not what we are. He's my back burner guy.....ok well maybe that's not the right term, but calling him a fuck buddy with no strings attached is rather callous, even for me.

"If you're just going to stand there and look like you've sucked on a lemon then I'm just going to go get showered and changed." He gruffed at me with a slight yawn.

"I haven't sucked on anything tonight.........yet." I raise my eyebrow at him as I leer, Glenn ain't no dummy, he knows what's up.

With a head shake he pats me on my head and walks away. HE WALKS AWAY?!?!?! What type of assclownery is this? No one walks away from me, especially when I'm practically stating that I'd like to suck them off. Surely this bald buffoon gets that. With an indignant squawk--yea I squawked, what of it?--I start after him. For such a big man he sure moves quickly, of course it could be that for him the crowds in the back stage part easily, as if they really believe that he's Kane. Imbeciles. For me of course they press against, as if by just touching me it'll make their dull, sad lives worth living.

By the time I make my way through their dirty, pawing hands Glenn is gone.....and so is my title. With a scowl I turn around and glare at the milling mass of bodies, trying to figure out which one of the sorry sheep had the balls to take it from me, not just from me but from around my waist. Finally my eyes are pulled over to one of the random boxes that seem to be everywhere backstage and I see my title lying there while some baseball capped man; or maybe woman, it's so hard to tell sometimes around here; is working with a tiny screwdriver, taking Marks' name off and putting mine on. Well there goes my idea of having Glenn fuck me with the belt on, I really wanted it to still have Mark's name on it; it would be like the ultimate win in my book.

With an aggravated sigh I work my way back through the crowds and stand impatiently by their side, watching their hands and mentally threatening them with death if they dare scratch my precious prize. After a couple of minutes and a quick buffing to make it shine they hand it back to me, rolling their eyes at me in exasperation as I mumble under my breath. The sheer lack of respect leaves me stuttering in anger but my brain reminds me that I have more important things to worry about then some sorry little peon that is lacking the good common sense that God gave a moose. Once more I push my way through the people, this time my hands wrapped securely around the strap. After I'm a free again from the mindless flock of sheep moving as though on autopilot I all but sprint down the hall to check the main locker room to see if Glenn was hidden away in there.

The large cavernous room is completely empty, a strange sight after a Pay-Per-View and after a thorough look through I head back to my locker room, growling and cursing the idiotic name plate changer for costing me a rather nice, rough bout of celebratory sex. I take my ire out on my own door, slamming it open then shut again as I only take the time to lay my new title reverently on the couch in the main area before letting out an angry snarl as I pull at the string to my trunks, knotting the stupid thing in my annoyance at my night being foiled.

"You do know that if you slow down it'll come undone."

The sudden low growl so close to my ear makes me jump and whirl around, my heart thudding in my chest as I squeak very unmanishly. There, standing behind me in just a towel with water trickling over his pecs and down over his abdomen, is Glenn, his lips quirked in a wicked smile and his eyes lit from within so that they glow hungrily as they flick from the top of my head down to the waist band of my trunks before dragging slowly down to the already slightly stretched crotch. The slow perusal is akin to an actual touch and I moan breathily, not caring that I sound like a whore or that he's not actually touching me to produce that low, animalistic sound.

"Would you like some help Chris?" He asked lowly, his large hands moving down and taking the string from my slack fingers.

I can't suppress the shiver as I feel the brush of his strong digits against my skin and I close my eyes as I picture those same warm hands tugging the hot and sticky material away from my skin, gripping me by my ass and hauling me up to wrap my legs around his waist as he slams into me. The pleasant non-touching touching ceases and with a groan of disappointment I open my eyes.

"With noises like that Chris anyone'd think that more than just a friend helping out a friend is going on."

His voice is so low and gravelly that I shudder just at the sound and I can't help the slutty sounding purr that works itself from my throat as I reach out and playfully finger the towel around his waist.

"Well why don't we make their assumptions true?"

Dropping down to my knees I whisk the towel away and bare his beautiful length to my hungry gaze and damn, no matter how many times I see it, the sheer size--even limp--amazes me. I tilt my head up, smirking as I flick my tongue out and run it over the head teasingly. Before I can any of him into my mouth he drags me back up, picking me up effortlessly then placing me gently down on the couch next to my belt. Thinking that he was just being nice and not wanting me to hurt my knees on the cold concrete floor, I lean up and run my hands, palm down over his thighs while I lick my lips in anticipatory preparation. With a deep chuckle he instead sinks down to his own knees, his fingers curling around the the band of my trunks and dragging them down inch by inch.

"Raise your hips."

The growled command only serves to make me harder and I moan as I arch up from the couch, the back of my head pressed as hard against the back of the couch as I can get it. The stretcy material glides down my legs and I sigh as cool air hits my body, the feeling almost as good the large calloused hands moving maddeningly slow up my legs to splay over my hips; his fingers digging slightly into my flesh and making me writhe. Now I'm not going to lie, normally it's me on my knees giving head, but looking down and watching as Glenn's light pink tongue runs over me is highly addictive. The teasing strokes make me mewl and whimper but those tiny noises soon turn into a loud gasp as takes me deep into his mouth.

"Oh shitttttt...." It sounds more like a leak from from a slashed tire, but it feels so fucking good; his lips and tongue should be labeled as lethal.

He laughs and I about come up off the couch, so that how that feels. Dammit! I need to get head more often rather than give it. Panting I look back down and groan as I follow the steady bobbing motion of Glenn's head. I wish he had hair, I like when mine is grabbed, it adds a whole other level to what I'm doing. My head lulls back again as he takes the pointed edges of his eye teeth and drags them lightly up my shaft and I arch, forcing it down his throat as I moan brokenly at him. I feel his large hands on my hips again, pushing me down and I wriggle, crying out in disappointment when he pulls away completely to sit back on his heels; a cocky smirk on his face.

"Judging by the sounds you're making I'm going to say you liked that."

Dumbly I just nod and lean forwards to try and pull him back, my nails scratching the skin on his shoulders and leaving long ragged marks. He chuckles again and pulls me from the couch, falling back until he's flat on his back with me on top, that smirk still present as he takes rubs the palm of his hand over the cum and saliva slicked head of my cock. Jesus Christ, he's trying to kill me....I think. I see his mouth moving but my brain is so far gone that I can't make out the words. Of course the swirling mush that my brain has become is futher reduced when I feel him lift me up and impale me, burying himself in me fully. Holy shit, when I say this man is huge I fucking mean it, I think the head is brushing against the bottom of my ribcage. He slowly starts sliding me up and down, his large hands cupping my ass and doing all the work while I just use my splayed hands to keep from falling face first onto him.

"That's it Chris," He purrs, "take it all for me."

His pace is too slow, too gentle for what I'm wanting so I roll my hips and start rocking, moaning out loudly as I pick up the tempo; practically slamming myself down against him. Although judging by the deep throated growls and groans that are coming from him, he's enjoying it. His hands migrate from my ass cheeks to my hips, forcing me down even harder and angling me so that the thick mushroom head of his turgid cock comes in contact with prostrate on every bounce, thrust and grind. My stomach is starting to tie itself in knots and I know that it's not going to be long be long before I get off, as brutal as the pace is I want him even deeper, slamming me harder and I lean down to growl into his ear, my teeth catching and pulling on the sensitive fleshy lobe.

"Is this all you got Jacobs? If I wanted sunshine and roses I would have went to Evan and asked him to fuck me."

With a deep growl that should have made me piss myself he tightens his hold on my waist and flips us, pressing me hard into the concrete and pounding into me so hard that I bite my tongue. The momentary flash of pain is nothing compared the deep thrusts that have my whole body dancing on the floor. Without slowing down or stopping he tosses my legs up, the new position allows each deep bone shattering thrust to hammer away at the little bundle of nerves that have my skin nearly electric, magnifying each small touch, each slight brush of skin times a hundred. That knot in my stomach is tighter and I can feel the familiar tug in my sack that lets me know it's time and with a screamed howl I let go, splashing both of us as my body trembles and convulses. As my body is drifting down I feel Glenn's tense and he stares down at me, letting my legs fall on either side and pinning my arms above my head, his lips mere inches from mine.

"Say it Chris." He pants, his eyes wild as he tries to stave off his orgasm.

"Say what?" My breaths are just as labored, and I'm confused, what in the hell does he want me to say?

"That you're mine. That this fucking game is over, I'm tired of," He stops for a moment and I can tell he's trying to keep from spilling, his buried cock is twitching madly and I know that it would probably only take one tiny movement to make him cum. "being the person you turn to for sex. I'm not your personal whore."

His face, dripping with sweat as he stares down at me, is so open and honest and I say the first thing that comes to mind, which in this instance is the truth which has been hidden away since that first encounter.

"Fuck yes Assclown, I'm yours. No one gets this cock anymore but me." I breathe as I pulled him down and kiss him, rolling my hips and clenching my muscles around his still ensheathed member, forcing him over the edge in the less than four movements.

His cry of completion rings off the walls and he burrows his head into the crook of my neck, biting down hard enough to break the skin and make me yelp. His sinful tongue once more laps at me and I sigh as he slowly removes his softened length before rolling over and pulling me close. Nothing more is said, all our words having been spoken and I yawn widely, allowing myself to snuggle next to the man that most people would rather run from. As my eyes droop closed I smile, there are certain perks to being 'Kanes' lover but I can't wait to find out what it's like being Glenn's.


End file.
